tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Super Megaforce - Sailing Into Virtual Reality
Sailing Into Virtual Reality: The Movie is a special of Power Rangers Super Megaforcehttps://powerrangersfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Rangers_Super_Megaforce_(Fanon_Version). The movie focuses on the team-up between the Mega Rangers & the titular protagonists from Saban's VR Troopers. It will use loose footage from the Super Sentai movie Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie. Synopsis The Super Mega Rangers find themselves somewhere between their world & virtual reality when they are soon attacked by the VR Troopers, who were set up by the Armada to capture them. However, the VR Troopers themselves are captured by Neon & are trapped in the worst prison in the universe. The Mega Rangers resolve to rescue the Troopers from the prison & join forces with them to fight Neon. Plot The movie begins with the Super Mega Zords being attacked by the VR Troopers' ship, the Sky Base. Despite Troy using the Super Mega Skyship Zord's cannons, the VR Blue Hawk appears & takes out the ship. Orion witnesses the ship's crash landing from the ground while getting food. Troy & the Rangers escape their zords, but are intercepted by the legendary VR Troopers. Thinking they're Grimlord's mutants, the VR Troopers order the Super Mega Rangers to go back to the Virtual World or else. Though Troy & the other Super Mega Rangers claim they're from Earth as well, the Troopers approach them & the Super Mega Rangers morph. Despite being outnumbered three-against-five, the Troopers easily defeat & apprehend them. On board the Sky Base, the Super Mega Rangers come to the realization that Orion was still free. When the Mega Rangers are brought into an indoor stadium, they are met by the VR Troopers' mentor Professor Hart (which at first confuses the VR Troopers, for the Professor spent his life in a computer as far as they could remember; this one was more mobile). Ryan, the leader of the VR Troopers, questions Professor Hart about how the Super Mega Rangers are related to their adversary Grimlord when they proclaimed they're also from Earth. Professor Hart says that it doesn't matter if they're from Earth or not, but Ryan says that it's their duty to protect all life on Earth, not harm them. However, Professor Hart tells Ryan that they defied the Armada, which confuses the Super Mega Rangers. The VR Troopers spare the Super Mega Rangers' lives, who fight the X-Borgs who appeared alongside the Professor. Ryan explains to Troy that the VR Troopers captured the Super Mega Rangers to draw out the fake Professor Hart & rescue the real one, as the VR Troopers would never join the Armada. The fake Professor Hart then reveals his true identity as Officer Drillex. Drillex congratulates the VR Troopers on their ingenuity for using the rangers to flush them out. However, he introduces Neon, a VR Trooper-like robot whose design is based on both VR Trooper & Armada technology. Neon manages to match the VR Troopers' every move, & more X-Borgs appear to surround the Super Mega Rangers. Ryan tells the Super Mega Rangers to run as he & the other Troopers will handle the last of them. After tossing their Legendary Morpher to them, Troy notices a familiar hand signal that the VR Troopers give. Troy is left spaced out as the other Super Mega Rangers morph to fight off the X-Borgs until Orion & the Q-Rex Drill appears & rescues the Super Mega Rangers. With the rangers out of the way, Drillex has Neon transport the VR Troopers to Virtual Space, to the Troopers' shock as they had destroyed the syndicate. At Ernie's BrainFreeze, Orion boasts of his impeccable timing, which Jake & Gia start harassing him about. Noah notices Troy feeling down & asks if he's worried about the Troopers. He says that he may know the Troopers from his childhood, & Emma asks for the details. Troy explains that when he was young & living in Cross World City (his hometown), he was playing in the forest when he was ambushed by Skugs, who caused a large wildfire & cutting off his means of escape. However, JB & Kaitlin, two of the VR Troopers, appeared & fought off the Skugs. Afterward, they told Troy to jump off the cliff & said that he could either seize his future & live through the ordeal or die. They told the young Troy to "count on courage", & the young Troy took a leap of faith into the arms of Ryan. Noah tells Troy that he (Troy) owes the Troopers his life for that act. Simon then calls the rangers to give them information on the fate of the VR Troopers. On board the Armada Mothership, Redker berates Drillex for failing to accomplish his mission, but Mavro gives Drillex the chance to explain himself. At the same time, the Super Mega Rangers meet Simon, who tells them that the VR Troopers were taken into the Virtual World. Drillex explains that the Troopers had dismantled the Virtual Syndicate, leaving the space to collapse significantly, & Drillex reveals that he was originally of the three chief officers (the others being General Ivar & Colonel Icebot) serving their original leader, Grimlord, & is thus able to access Virtual Reality. Drillex's plan is to catalyze his power to expand the Virtual World. Levira explains to a confused Redker that "catalyze" means torturing the VR Troopers to arouse this ability, & she realizes that the Virtual World's expansion could consume Earth. Simon tells the Super Mega Rangers that the VR Troopers are purportedly at the top floor of the Virtual Prison, the worst in the universe. To further the challenge, Simon says that no one has escaped the prison in its 2,600 years of existence. He leaves the Super Mega Rangers with a warning to Troy not to go there. Despite this warning, the Super Mega Rangers, with help from Gosei & Tensou, are able to generate a portal leading to the prison. Before they set off, Troy says that he should go alone, but Noah says that the VR Troopers couldn't make it through individually even if they did & that they must do the same thing as well, which is work together. The Super Mega Rangers successfully break into the prison while the VR Troopers are brutally whipped by Neon. The Mega Rangers discover that villains & former villains such as Invidious, Flit, Necrolai, Miratrix, the remnants of the Venjix Computer Network, & others are being held captive. After their cover was blown after the immense ruckus the former villains made in wanting to get out & an XBorg finds them, the Super Mega Rangers freed the villains & fought the incoming horde. With the Super Mega Skyship Zord abandoned, Simon prepares to the board the ship & lay claim to it & all the Legendary Ranger Keys. However, just as he prepares to do so, he finds himself confronted by two unfamiliar teams claiming themselves to be the 20th team of Power Rangers, the Power Rangers Dino Charge. Simon & the Dino Charge Rangers briefly do battle, however, Simon finds Sally too busy eating bananas (thanks to Shelby, who gave her the fruit) to help him. As a result, he decides to abort the plan to board the Super Mega Skyship Zord & leaves. The Dino Charge Rangers decide to leave the rest to the Super Mega Rangers. Noah & Orion take the XBorgs on by morphing into the new Data Mode Blue Ranger & Ranger Operator Series Gold while their teammates try to find the VR Troopers. The Armada used Virtual Reality to delay the Super Mega Rangers, with each door now a portal to other locations. Gia & Jake fight clone versions of Bulkster & Spikeball as the Yellow Wind Ranger & a new Black Ranger mode, while Troy & Emma reach the next floor to find themselves near the ocean to fight the Messenger in their Mega Modes. They then mysteriously get sent into a forest & briefly fight Bluefur, then once more to a quarry to fight Admiral Malkor. Emma uses the Twistornado card to divert Malkor's attention while Troy flies for the final door. Back in his Super Megaforce Red form, Troy finds the VR Troopers on the top floor, but Drillex sends Neon to fight the Red Ranger, who declares that he'll make the first escape in the prison's history. After enduring a grueling fight with Neon, Troy manages to free the Troopers, & the Super Mega Rangers blast a large hole in their respective floors of the prison, then reunite with Noah & Orion on the bottom floor. Orion then activates the Super Mega Cannon with a special charge as they destroy the prison, & they open another portal to make their exit. Having returned to Earth, Ryan & the VR Troopers battle Neon while the Super Mega Rangers fight Drillex. They activate all-pink, all-white, & all-red Legendary Ranger Modes & the VR Troopers each finish Neon off. The Super Mega Rangers defeat Officer Drillex with a Super Mega Blast & Super Mega Saber Blast after using the Super Mega Blast to get rid of Drillex's extra arms. However, he grows in size, causing the Virtual World to expand & start enveloping the Earth, causing the Super Mega Rangers to summon the Legendary Megazord & the Q-Rex Drill to form the Legendary Q-Rex Megazord. However, Drillex uses telekinesis to attack with buildings & the Megazord is quickly overwhelmed. The Turbo Falcon Zord comes in unannounced to assist the Super Mega Rangers & form the Ultimate Legendary Megazord. During the battle, the VR Troopers receives a transmission call from the real Professor Hart, who sends in their newest machine, the VR Dragon. The Ultimate Legendary Megazord surfs around on the back of the VR Dragon, & hit Drillex with some lasers & a slash attack to stun him, then hit him with a combined fire attack with the VR Dragon to destroy the drills on Drillex's shoulders. Troy jumps out of the Megazord's cockpit, & he & Ryan position themselves atop the dragon's head, then execute a double finishing attack to finish off Drillex. Having won the battle, Ryan takes the time to tell Troy that he's proud of what he has become. After this, Orion's excitement causes him to request autographs from the three Troopers. Continuity & Placement *''Power Rangers Super Megaforce: Set between Ep. 35 & Ep. 37. *Power Rangers Dino Charge'': The film likely occurs after the Dino Charge Rangers first come together in Episode 2. This film likely occurs during that period. Characters Super Mega Ranger